


Countdown

by Cruel_Irony



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_Irony/pseuds/Cruel_Irony
Summary: “James, are you ready or not?”Just a little Jarry fic. Enjoy!





	Countdown

“James, are you ready or not?” Harry called from the sofa, his thumb hovering over the play button on the TV remote.

“Alright, I’m here.” James emerged from the bedroom, having thrown off his work clothes, now dressed in his approximation of ‘comfy’, which, to anyone else, including his boyfriend, was ‘smart’. “Press play, then.” He sat down next to Harry, curling up beside him, as the opening theme to Countdown began to sound.

“Be prepared to lose, Mr Nightingale.”

“Bring it on.” James’ eyes shine, and he can’t stop looking at Harry, as if he might disappear if he looks away for too long. Harry feels just the same. He takes the other man’s hand in his, and squeezes it tightly.

*

Harry rolls over in bed, reading out to the other side. “James?” He mumbles. His eyes shoot open when his hand finds a body that is most certainly not James. Ste. His heart plummets as he remembers who he’s still engaged to, and who he really wants to be with.

He and James aren’t together yet, and unless he musters the courage to tell his family everything - and risk losing nearly everything he hold dear - they never will be.

“Harry? You awake?” Ste grumbles out, and Harry quickly shushes him back to sleep - “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” It’s laughable how quickly Ste rolls over and starts to snore again.

It’s not so easy for Harry. Staring up at the ceiling, hoping it might yield some answers as to how to break the wedding off with minimal casualties. His mind, too active to sleep, goes through each possibility. But no matter what, someone will get hurt.

Harry doesn’t go back to sleep that night… or the night after that… or the one after that…


End file.
